Another
by Mikuni Fuyu
Summary: Botan made an argument that stopped Hiei then... please just R&R, 5th chapter up now! My first multi-chaptered fic!
1. Botan Cared

"Another"  
  
Miyuki Mikuni  
  
It was a sunny day and Yusuke decided to announce a beach party. He summoned everyone to his house and told them about his plan. "A beach party? That's great!" giggled Botan.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Okay. let's meet there. Girls, take Shizuru's car." Yusuke said, getting excited.  
  
"But. can't I use my oar?" asked Botan. "I think I'd be late because Koenma- sama needs me to help him with his work. he needs to finish it."  
  
"Okay, then." Nodded Yusuke. "See yah there." *** Everyone was ready for the beach party except for Botan and Koenma. They were finishing some papers and Botan was assigned to deliver them.  
  
"Whew. are you sure that you're not going to the party?" asked Botan, half panting.  
  
"I told you, Botan, I can't." explained Koenma. "Father will kill me if I don't finish this today."  
  
"Okay, then. that was my last delivery. Could I go now?"  
  
"Okay, then. Enjoy." Koenma nodded.  
  
"Thank you!" and Botan was off to the beach. She rode her oar and when she reached the beach, the whole gang was there. They were all ready for swimming and in skimpy bathing suits.  
  
"Botan!" Shizuru exclaimed, examining Botan's kimono. "What are you wearing!?"  
  
"Okay, I'll change, then." Botan nodded. "Where's the cottage?"  
  
"Oh. you can change there." answered Shizuru as she pointed out the cottage to Botan. "Oh. It's a little hot in there, you wouldn't want to stay there for long, because we were late and everyone picked the nicest lodge."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
Botan entered the cottage. She announced a loud "Anybody here?" No one answered. She went in and saw Hiei. Her eyes widened. She didn't interrupt him, wondering what he might be doing. "What?" he suddenly murmured. Botan jumped in fright.  
  
"Oh. did I disturb you?" she said, shaking.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here to change." Botan said, looking down to her kimono.  
  
"Oh." Hiei said in an almost surprised tone. He was ready to leave.  
  
"What were you looking at?" she asked. He stopped. "Oh. nothing." He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing?" she said suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, then. why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Well, look at that." Hiei pointed to the window. Kuwabara and Yukina were together. They were closer than ever, and Yukina was blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh, why don't you let them?!" Botan said, scowling.  
  
"Let them? He's a baka! Not worthy of my sister!" he barked back.  
  
"Well, if you really love Yukina, you'll let her be happy! You're being selfish! You know, if you keep on watching over her like that, she might fall in love with you. Just let her be happy, let her do what she wants!" Hiei was silenced by this argument. Botan looked down to him.  
  
"She's my sister. I just care." Hiei sighed.  
  
"I know you just care. But you don't think Kuwabara would kill her or eat her alive, do you? There is a right time to follow her around and get worried. I know Kuwabara could give her his heart. He'll do anything for her. He will make her happy!"  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"You don't trust him!? Look at the effort he gives! You're so unbelievable. you don't understand other people because of her! You're insensitive. You might as well use those many eyes of yours! You're giving enough. you love her so much. that's why you're too blind to see. to see." she stopped. Hiei frowned.  
  
"To see what?"  
  
"To see." she continued. "To see others who you could love. and would love you."  
  
"Look, baka. No one would give me that 'love.' Who could that be?" He argued. Botan just sighed. ***  
  
"Hey, Yusuke! Why not take us to that Island? Here's a yacht!" suggested Keiko.  
  
"That's great. everyone, ride in." Yusuke smiled. Everyone scuttled to the yacht. Yusuke went to the cottage to lock up the lodge. He pulled the door closed, not checking if anybody was left inside, and locked it right away.  
  
Botan heard the door close. She checked to see who closed it. When she tried to open it, she found out that it was locked.  
  
"We're stuck!" She sighed, returning to Hiei.  
  
"What!?" He gasped. She sighed again.  
  
"It's locked."  
  
"What the---!" He exclaimed, walking towards the door and pulling it. Botan checked the windows that had no glasses. They were all open.  
  
"Wait. we could go out." she walked to a window. She tried to jump out but didn't fit. The window was too small.  
  
"Damn." he grunted.  
  
"Why, you could kick the door." she said, retiring from trying the windows.  
  
"No. I'd rather be here." he grunted. She gasped,  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I'd rather be here. there's nothing to do outside. It's a chaos." Hiei grunted, looking out the window.  
  
There were many people. Hiei didn't like to be with them.  
  
"Oh." Botan nodded. But I want to go out! I'm stuck with you! she thought.  
  
"Let's just sit here and wait."  
  
"What if they never come?" she asked.  
  
"No. they will come."  
  
"Oh.." She groaned. He frowned.  
  
"Just wait there."  
  
--==An Hour Passed==---  
  
"An hour have passed. aren't you hungry?" Botan asked. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then." she sighed. She didn't want to eat alone.  
  
"Botan." Hiei said quietly, but earnestly. "Did you really mean that?"  
  
"Mean what?" Botan asked.  
  
"What you said." he mumbled.  
  
"That you were insensitive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I should look for someone who could love me." Hiei said finally.  
  
"H-huh?" Botan was surprised. Maybe he was thinking of what she had said. She couldn't believe that he was affected with it.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Hiei said.  
  
"Well. do you think I'm right that you've been selfish?" she asked.  
  
"Well. yes. I realized."  
  
"Okay, Botan. you won some prize! It's an honor to knock out some sensitivity from a cold bishounen!" she giggled.  
  
"Bishounen, ne?" he asked.  
  
"Oh." she blushed.  
  
"Well. did you really mean it?" Hiei insisted, changing the topic.  
  
"What, the 'bishounen?' I was joking." she asked nervously.  
  
"No. what you said." he grunted.  
  
"Oh. Well. I. I do." said Botan, sitting beside him, ready to explain all over again. "But you don't have to look for someone who cares for you. you just have to see them, understand them. There are many people who care for you."  
  
"Who cares for me, ne? Who?" Hiei asked. Botan was blushing. She didn't want to get sentimental with that little demon. And she noticed that they were so close.  
  
"We. we care for you." she murmured.  
  
"You? Do you care for me?" he asked. Botan's heart leapt. Now they're getting sentimental!  
  
"I. I. Of course I do." she nodded.  
  
"You do?" "Yes." she nodded. They were so close, their faces hardly three inches away. One move, and Botan could die. She never dreamt of that to happen. If I die, who would escort my soul to Reikai!? She thought., OH. I could just go by myself and leave this fire demon alone.  
  
One move. one move would change their worlds. she cursed that move and never wanted it to even start. This demon won't do it! It would cause shame for him! No. not closer. not closer. She thought nervously as Hiei's face drifted closer. She thought that Hiei turned nuts because of Kuwabara or the heat. You're crazy, you're crazy! She didn't know, but her head was being pulled. Everything was so slow, except the beat of her heart. There was a gravity that pulled her closer to Hiei. They were so close. Her head continued to drift closer to Hiei's, though in her mind, she thought, What are you doing!? Not closer. not closer! She sweated as she stopped her body from getting closer, but that body was incontrollable. The hells will go lose! she thought, before their lips touched.  
  
==============================---*^_^*---- ====================================  
  
---(DiScLaImEr BrEaK!!(--- (Lalalalalala!!! Lalala! La! Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!)  
  
B.E.A.: Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!  
  
Yusuke: WHAT THE---!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Okay. just a fic. just a fic. just a fic. Bwahahahaha! THEY ACTUALLY KISSED!  
  
Keiko: Now, don't make fun of them after this, okay!?  
  
Yusuke: They're unbelievable! Bea, you're unbelievable!  
  
B.E.A: Hey, I'm not Bea, don't you know how to read? It's pronounced Bee- Ee- Ae! B-E-A! Understand?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, yeah. but everything's still unbelievable! Ha!  
  
Kurama: *chuckle* Just deal with it. *chuckle* That would happen to me in B.E.A.'s next fic!  
  
B.E.A.: Hey! This is just a fic! I made it for fun! It's for amusement, and I DON'T OWN THEM! (and that's the punch line!)  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, just for fun. now we'll have loads of fun! Hehehe.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, LOADS of fun! That cold baka... he kissed Botan! What could he have felt?  
  
B.E.A.: Hey! Even if Hiei is cold, he's not NUMB! ================================---*^_^*--- ====================================  
  
The others would probably laugh at us if they knew about this.... Hiei thought. His lips were still pressed gently to Botan's. Why did I do it? He asked himself. Botan had moved his insides. It was as if his tummy lurched, his adrenal gland released more adrenaline and his heart thumped loudly and violently. Botan moved his heart. Even if he's cold, he's not numb.  
  
They stayed that way for seconds. Botan was still wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what they heave done. or. what they were doing. It stayed that way for more seconds. more seconds. more. until Botan broke the kiss. She was blushing and almost crying. Hiei looked down. What had he done?  
  
"You care for me." Hiei said in a low whisper.  
  
"Yes." Botan nodded. "You just. have. to . to feel." ================================---*^_^*--- ====================================  
  
B.E.A.: Waaah! It's my first Hiei+Botan fic! Yes! Yes! Yes! I finished it!  
  
Kurama: Yeah, yeah. now could you make a fic about me?  
  
B.E.A.: (Blinking) Oh. I almost forgot. sure.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: (dragging Hiei) You actually kissed Botan! You lucky git!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kuwabara: How was that? Did you like it? Good Botan didn't faint! Maybe B.E.A. could make a lemon 'bout you two!  
  
Botan: (whacks Kuwabara with her oar) You stop that!  
  
Kurama: Hey! B.E.A.'s next fic's about me! Me! Me! You hear that!? I'm telling you, you'll forget all these after my fic! MY FIC! MY FIC!  
  
B.E.A.: Hey, calm down!  
  
Kurama: Why not begin that fic about me!?  
  
B.E.A.: Alright, alright. (brings out a typewriter and begins typing)  
  
Kurama: . 


	2. The Feeling was Mutual

Chapter 2: The Feeling Was Mutual  
  
M.M. (B.E.A.) : I suggest you read the fist chapter first, but this fiction could stand by itself. By the way, thanks for those who gave the first chapter reviews, you encouraged me to write this one! Thank you so much! And, sb1, thanks a lot, too.  
  
***  
  
Hiei peacefully closed his eyes, his head rested on the trunk of a tree. He could feel the bristly grass rubbing against his bare and sun- tanned back. His eyes tightened as he vividly recalled the scene on that summer day.  
  
Even now, he couldn't believe that he did it: he kissed her. He kissed the "baka onna" when they were locked up in a cottage. He didn't believe it, but he did know how he did it. The blue-haired ferry-girl convinced him that he should stop being so protective of Yukina, and that many other people are worth to be cared for. She said that other people cared for Hiei. and she was one of them. And then he kissed her... and he often replayed that scene in his mind, capturing every angle of Botan's face as it drew closer to his. And he couldn't doubt it... their lips touched. And he could still feel the sensation. the touch of her lips on his. That incident was etched on his memory, and it played repeatedly on his head and brought him to a cozy slumber.  
  
"Uh. Hiei?" a girlish voice interrupted his deep sleep. He blinked his eyes, then widely opened them to see who disturbed him. Under the sunlight, clad in jeans and a sky-blue windbreaker, clear and very pretty, was Botan. Hiei groaned. Just the knowledge of her presence was enough to irritate him and remind him of "the summer day." And the more irritating part was, she didn't even seem to remember anything and had the nerve to act normal.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, sitting up straight. She smiled and inched away from him, seeing the annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Well... Kuwabara has something to say... he summons us... to his house." She chuckled forcedly. He frowned and murmured,  
  
"Then why are you here, are you his messenger or something?" he asked as he stood up and rubbed his head. She stepped back further from him.  
  
"Well, I." she stuttered. She couldn't tell him that she personally proposed to get Hiei to go to Kuwabara's. "I did it as a favor."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He nodded. "You lead the way."  
  
"Okay." Botan agreed and walked towards the street. Hiei followed, hands in his pockets. They kept walking until they reached Kuwabara's apartment. Shizuru opened the door for them and let them in. They were all sitting around a coffee table with cups laid before them.  
  
"Hi!" everyone greeted as the two entered and sat on the floor.  
  
"So, what are you going to tell us?" Botan asked immediately as Shizuru offered her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Okay, here's the big news!" Kuwabara said proudly as she held Yukina's hand. "I and Yukina..."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to hear it.." Hiei murmured as he covered his ears. Botan scowled at him but then turned eagerly to Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
"Yukina and I. are going to get married!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Everyone gasped. Hiei clenched his fist and gnashed his teeth, ready to blow the carrot-topped head. Botan noticed this, and gripped his fist tightly to stop any murder from beginning.  
  
"That baka." Hiei said in a whisper, "I'd kill him. get your hands off me, onna."  
  
"Hey! I spoke to you about this, I thought you accepted that Yukina is not a baby! You should let her go and be happy. Her world doesn't just revolve around you, and yours don't revolve around her, either! Haven't I told you that!?" Botan frowned as she held the closed fist gently. Hiei's clenched fist relaxed in her palms and his expression became calmer.  
  
"I know you love her so much, Hiei... but remember... another... you just have to feel." Botan sighed. Hiei nodded, then frowned. Botan thought that he would give her those stubborn replies again, but instead, he murmured,  
  
"You hand, onna." Botan noticed then that her hand enveloped his very lightly. The blood rose up to her face, then she pulled away her hand. That was the first time that they became that close again since "the summer day."  
  
***  
  
Yukina was very ready, wearing a very pretty wedding gown and a white veil. She marched slowly, and Hiei, who agreed to "give her away," was walking beside her. He could have smirked. Yukina didn't even know that they had the same blood flowing through their veins.  
  
"Thank you." Yukina said as they reached Kuwabara who was very eager to take Yukina's arm. Hiei sighed, and handed her at last to one distrusted baka. Before he sat on his appropriate seat, he caught glimpse of Botan in a white dress. She smiled faintly at him, and then nodded as if to say, "well-done."  
  
"If this girl just died of that falling cabinet, I would have stopped this wedding." He thought.  
  
***  
  
Botan sat on the grass and sighed. Kuwabara and Yukina were still enjoying their honeymoon, she thought. She could just imagine how happy Kuwabara could be. She then remembered Hiei.  
  
"Where could he be?" she wondered.  
  
"Who?" asked a very cold voice. Botan turned. Hiei was there, his arms crossed and his back leaning on the tree. She gulped.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering where... where you are..."  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't kill him." said Hiei as he walked near her.  
  
"Good thing, you threw in the towel." she smiled. At least there was one good thing.  
  
"I wish I didn't... wish I choked him with it." Hiei smirked and started walking to her. Botan felt drops of sweat rolling down her temples.  
  
"Well. I really think you're right in doing it. I know you feel something... I know you miss your sister." Botan said as she patted the clean lawn so he could sit.  
  
"Miss?" he said, taking the offered seat. "Maybe... I long for those times to be back, when I could still interfere with her life."  
  
"You could still 'interfere'; you could kill Kuwabara if he doesn't take good care of Yukina. But I'm sure that won't happen. He loves her so much. You just have to be less protective and 'out of the way.' You know what I mean." Said Botan knowledgeably, saying everything in a lighter tone.  
  
"Onna, since you know so much about this stuff, tell me... why do I long for my sister back? I want to take care of her. I want to watch over her." he asked. Botan wanted to laugh, but was too chicken to. Hiei was serious and she didn't want to be burnt by his fire dragon.  
  
"You mean, you don't even know why!? Well, of course, because you love her! And now that she's away with Kuwabara, you lose something that you care for. You need to love, that's why I told you..." Botan kinda swooned a little at the recollection, but didn't want to ruin her nice and easy explanation so she went on, "I told you that you need somebody else to love. Not just Yukina. You must accept it, Hiei. She would be parted from you someday. She isn't the only person left in this world. You just have to feel!"  
  
"Oh, damn." Hiei groaned. She was starting all over again.  
  
"Look, Kurama is always there, your best friend. I know you care about him, I know you're not numb! So please, turn your attention to somebody else." Said Botan, half pleading. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I love Yukina so much. Do you know how easy it is to let somebody go? To entrust her to somebody?"  
  
"Well, you say that because Kuwabara is just 'somebody' to you!" argued Botan as she stood up and looked down to Hiei. The heat crept up to her face and then burst into shouts, "He won't take her away! Don't you understand!?!? I've been talking in circles, don't you notice, I'm running out of lines, so would you just use those senses of yours and try to comprehend!?"  
  
"Alright, calm down, onna!" Hiei shouted, ready to fire his fire dragon to shut her up. She noticed his aim and shut up immediately. She panted, and flopped down beside him. He nodded, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Okay. You know, Yukina is so lucky." she said between heavy puffs. He cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she has many people to care for her." Botan sighed as she wiped her brow of sweat. "Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, Kuwabara."  
  
"They all care for you, too." Hiei cut off. She grunted in agreement, but went on,  
  
"But you don't. And that's a nice credit, when you care. I have nobody to protect me as much as she does. Nobody would get jealous when I get married, and nobody would even marry me. Yukina... is very lucky." said Botan. She was very teary-eyed, very moved by the topic. He noticed this and asked,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She said as she wiped the tear that rolled down her right cheek. "It's just that... sometimes I wish I had what she had. Somebody to care for me as much as you do. Uh, I guess I got to go. Bye." She said and stood up. She produced her oar before Hiei could even say a word. She mounted on it and would have flown towards the sky with the birds if he didn't say,  
  
"Chotto mate. I care for you, too."  
  
*** M.M: Okay, I hope you liked it. It's kinda open ended but I would make a next chapter. It took me so long to post this very short chapter because of that rest I had! Anyway, I hope to come up to a nicer idea for the third chapter. I hope you're not disappointed because this is really short and the first chapter was nicer. (as I judge it). Wish me luck for the next chapter! 


	3. They More Than Just Cared

Chapter 3: They More Than Just Cared  
  
M.M.: I hope you liked the second chapter, thanks a lot for those who submitted reviews, you're the reason why I'm making this third chapter. This is my fist ever multi-chaptered fan fiction! Uh, I think this is much more dependent than the second chapter, so I suggest you read the second and first chapters first. This is a very schmaltzy chapter!  
  
Botan stared at the tanning face of the little demon. He stared back with his huge eyes as her purplish-pink ones widened. The birds were chirping nearby and the sweet tune rang in the ferry-girl's ears. It was pleasing, but she didn't take heed. She could just stare and recall, and replay his voice in her head.  
  
"I care for you, too."  
  
Hiei really said that. She rubbed her eyes, but then realized that the recollection of the voice wouldn't be erased because she heard it. She heard it, and knew that her ears didn't lie; it was Hiei's voice. And it was Hiei standing in front of her.  
  
The pretty ferry-girl opened her mouth. She expected something like "thank you" or "Really!?" to come out because of her great agitation. But instead, merely, she said in a very low whisper,  
  
"What... what did you say?" She boxed her head mentally and thought to herself, "Is that the right thing to say?"  
  
"I... I said... that I care for you, too." Hiei repeated. Botan punched herself mentally once more and thought, "Why did I even ask that!?"  
  
"I...." Botan stuttered. Would she say anything mushy or sappy? She sighed, then concluded in relief, "If you really mean it, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well..." said Hiei shortly. He couldn't look at her straightly. "Really... I mean it."  
  
"Do... do I have to say anything?" she asked. He shrugged, very embarrassed of his defeat. A ferry-girl made him go mushy and say these things. But he knew one thing: they were all true.  
  
"You don't have to say anything to that. But I want you to answer me... why do I care?" said Hiei as he looked down to the soft green turf that he was standing on. She bit her trembling lip, then asked,  
  
"Would you believe me if I answer you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked grumpily. She sighed, hoping that she didn't know the answer. But unfortunately, she did. And she admitted, she liked the unusual softness that he was showing. She didn't like to cut the very rare moment, and silently whispered,  
  
"Well, I admit, I don't believe you could feel it, but if you... if you really care, I'll tell you."  
  
"C'mon, tell me!" Hiei said crossly. Botan scowled and exclaimed,  
  
"HAI, HAI! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO EXPLAIN HERE!"  
  
"Well, would you just get straight to the point!?" he yelled back.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to explain!?"  
  
"Well, okay, I'll listen, you tell me!" he gave up. She nodded, then sighed. At least his temper turned cool as himself.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to explain. If you really care... then you must be sick. Because people care with no reason. Their..." Botan stopped she didn't like to continue. She thought, "Isn't it too much beyond the 'sappy-line?'"  
  
"Their what?" he asked. She looked down to the ground and went on,  
  
"Their hearts know. You care... If you really do, because your heart tells you to." She said, then produced her oar. She mounted on it immediately and flew before he could ask anything else.  
  
"She knows a lot about this, why?" he said as he tossed a little rock on the ground, then laid back and pondered on the subject as he always did.  
  
*** Note: This happened three days after  
  
"Kurama! Hey, wait, Kurama!" Botan screamed as she ran down the lane towards Kurama. He stopped walking and turned early enough to catch her from tumbling.  
  
"WAAAAH!" she yelled as she fell onto his arms. He caught her and then helped her stand up straight.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm okay. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going home. Where are you going?" he asked. She smiled then started playing with her fingers.  
  
"Uh, I'm on a day-off, no work today. So I don't know where to go. Everyone else is busy. Now I have nothing to do so I..." she stopped and made funny noises as she showed him her extremely cute puppy eyes. He smiled,  
  
"So you?"  
  
"So I don't have anything to do... would you... have ice cream with me? If you don't have anything to do? Please?" she said in her very bubbly tone. He sighed.  
  
"Alright, I don't have anything to do." Her eyes widened and smiled.  
  
"Arigatou! Yey!" she exclaimed as she embraced him. Her cheerful air made him smile simply. She then let him free and faced him,  
  
"That is nice, nice, nice of you!"  
  
"Okay, Botan. Let's go." He chuckled and they headed to the nearest ice cream parlor.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, let's talk!" she said after gulping down a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.  
  
"Um, about what?" he asked. She smiled,  
  
"Well, maybe about current issues. And the most current issue is, Kuwabara and Yukina!"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Said Kurama as he shook his head. She frowned,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hiei." Kurama closed his eyes. She gulped and asked,  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei. It's unbelievable, how he let the wedding even start."  
  
"Oh." Botan nodded as she played with her fingers and looked down to her ice cream. "Yeah, he's changed."  
  
"And what's more unbelievable is, you're the reason." He said, and took a tasty spoonful of his ice cream. She raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, you. Lately, you've been speaking to him more oftener than usual. And he told me about what you said to him. Why he agreed to give away his sister. And he thought you're right."  
  
"Hey, I AM right! Don't you think I am right? I know you would say the same thing to him!"  
  
"Yes, but it was you who did it, so it was you who did the effect on him. He has changed. I don't know why, but he's changed. He's not that cold to Kuwabara anymore. I know that you talked to him some days ago and he told me about what you said. You changed him, Botan. And I know that he changed you too."  
  
"Hey, cotto matte, now THAT was unbelievable, I, am actually changed by that abnormally short demon?" she pretended to laugh. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Well, yes. You grew kinda... less bubblier than usual, you have lost your air and you're so serious lately. And that never happened when you were still on the 'keep-distance' state with Hiei."  
  
"Well, I'm just thinking of him. Just worrying about him, how he's feeling about Kuwabara and Yukina. Because I care about him."  
  
"I think you... more than just care, Botan." Kurama said as he put down the spoon that he was holding. She cocked an eyebrow. He went on,  
  
"You more than just care, Botan. Something unusual grew between you, something more than that 'friendship.' Because what's between me and Hiei is different from what what's between you and Hiei. Remember that 'summer day?'" he asked. Botan's very pretty eyes grew large with surprise,  
  
"HE TOLD YOU!?" she asked. He chuckled,  
  
"No, I saw you." Botan stopped breathing for a second, then imagined Kurama peeping from a window of a cottage, seeing her and the little demon kiss.  
  
"You... you saw us?" she trembled. "You mean... when... when..."  
  
"Yes, I offered to go back to the cottage to check if anything's left. Then, after seeing you two, I told them to go and leave me. Then I saw you doing..."  
  
"KURAMA, IT'S NOT TOO GOOD OF YOU TO DO THAT!" Botan exclaimed, capturing lots of attention from people in the parlor. Kurama "shd" and she blushed in embarrassment. She sat down, then frowned at Kurama,  
  
"You should have left when you saw us doing it!" she scolded. He chuckled lowly and said,  
  
"Yeah, next time I'm going to leave you with your privacy. But that's not the point. I know that you've changed since that day. Both of you. Let's just say... that you see each other in a new light since that." Kurama explained. Botan stared at him, not knowing what to say. Kurama sighed,  
  
"Well, I guess I should go now. Think about what I said, Botan." and he went away, leaving her to ponder on his words.  
  
***  
  
Hiei stared at the handsome redhead. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he flopped down to the grass.  
  
"So you're saying that I like her, expert?" he said. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, trust me, and you gotta tell her."  
  
"What the--!" Hiei frowned. Kurama nodded again.  
  
"You got to."  
  
"And why!?'  
  
"Because you shouldn't store those feelings and feel bad again."  
  
"Are you talking about Yukina?"  
  
"Yes. You kept it, you didn't tell her that you care for her, and you couldn't even do anything when she and Kuwabara got married, and you felt bad, and would have killed Kuwabara if Botan didn't speak to you."  
  
"Hey, she doesn't have to know, it would be nothing to her!"  
  
"Well, that's what you think, Botan is not numb!"  
  
"Okay, she's not, but leave this to me!" Hiei groaned. Kurama raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
  
"Well, okay, I would leave everything to you." Kurama raised his hands. "And I gotta go."  
  
***  
  
The birds chirped and the wind blew. That was all that Botan heard. She sniffed the usual atmosphere that she and Hiei shared just three days ago. It was very comfortable and to her coziness, she sat down on the grass, not minding a band of ants marching nearby.  
  
"It's nice to be alive." She smiled to herself.  
  
"You're right." a very familiar and unexpected voice agreed. Botan turned to see Hiei. He walked towards her and said, "What brings you here, no work?"  
  
"Yeah, I have no work today." Botan nodded, inching away. He sat down beside her but they were three feet apart because she kept on moving away.  
  
"That's good for you." Hiei nodded. Botan grunted in agreement, too.  
  
"So... you're over the Yukina-Kuwabara issue?"  
  
"Yes. But something... is bothering me." He said.  
  
"Bo-bothering you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Okay, I hate being like this to you, Botan. I'm bothered... because I care. I care for you. I've been thinking of you, why won't you leave my memory?"  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Onna, I've never been like this to you before, but since that 'summer day,' I've changed. I hate to admit this, but I like you. Why do I have to feel this? It's your fault, why did you care a lot about me!?"  
  
"Hiei..." Botan's jaw dropped. She thought, Kurama was right.  
  
"Why, onna, why!?" Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei..." Botan sighed, now calming down. "I... I think you should... ask your heart about that." Hiei stared at her. She smiled, and muttered very quietly,  
  
"And I should ask mine about what I'm feeling."  
  
"You mean..." he said in surprise. She nodded. They stared at each other, and found themselves repeating what bound them there: that event in the "summer's day." Hiei rubbed Botan's cheek as she closed her eyes gently. They both felt good, especially Hiei. Because he felt that warmth again, and felt how it was to be loved by someone who "cared."  
  
Their warm lips stayed that way for several seconds as they relished the delight in the unusual sensation. After a long wait, Botan broke the kiss ,looked at Hiei and murmured,  
  
"You see? You... just have to feel."  
  
***  
  
M.M.: Ano. I think It's the end of this fic. Should I make another fan fiction?  
  
Yuusuke: That's up to you!  
  
Kuwabara: Well, I think you need readers' suggestions for that.  
  
M.M.: Hey, great idea! I love my readers! And I want to thank them for inspiring me always, and encouraging me! Arigatou gozaimasu! And for my friends who are always there to say the never dying, "ganbatte yo!" I love you, I love you, I love you!  
  
Kurama: Okay, don't be shy, you're making my fic again, ne?  
  
M.M.: *whispers* *uh-oh, here we go again.* (to Kurama) Yeah, chotto matte kudasai! 


	4. Epilouge to chap3, Prolouge to the next

---==Chapter 4: Er. what's the title again?==---  
..Prelude to "They More Than Just Cared"..  
Miyuki Mikuni  
  
M.M.: Okay, did I take a long time to post this? It's a little independent again but I think it would be better if you read the previous chapters first, if you haven't yet. This isn't so complete, I just posted this now so I won't have to tell it again in the next chapter or its sequel, when I've finally decided.  
  
===============================---*^_^*---- =====================================  
  
Hiei was walking through the lane. It was six o'clock in the evening and his ferry girl had flown away to Reikai. He felt good and light, as if he could go faster than he usually could. She was HIS ferry-girl. She was his, after that night that they spent together under a cozy tree. They would have lasted there in each other's embrace until morning if Botan wasn't bit by a nearby ant that woke both of them up to realization that it was almost sun-down and to the remembrance that Koenma would give Botan an earful of scolding shouts if she didn't go back to Reikai for work.  
  
He found a park bench to sit on. He just wanted to rest and look at the stars above, and see Botan's face again. He felt very awkward, but he knew he was crazy over the ferry-girl. He loved the nice feeling, having somebody else to love now. The good news: she felt the same way.  
  
She felt the same way, and she contained the feeling in her thumping heart as she flew her way towards Koenma's office. She longed to see Hiei again, but the knowledge that he was thinking of her tonight was enough to make her smile as if her head would part.  
  
Days passed and Botan and Hiei saw each other often at the same place. Kurama would often meet Botan walking down the lane with Hiei following her, hopping from tree to tree. More time flew like the wind until a sunny day when Yusuke summoned them to his apartment.  
  
"Well, Botan, I just don't know, still, why you're not dating anybody when Koenma-sama is giving you lots of day-offs..." Kuwabara started as he gulped soda from his can. Kurama looked surprised and shot a glance at Hiei. The fire demon was knuckling his fists.  
  
"Easy..." Botan said in a whisper as she held his hand. He could do nothing; it was Botan's demand. If that "summer day" scene didn't ever happen, he would have killed Kuwabara for marrying his sister and burnt Botan, for holding his hand. But things were different. All he could do was sit and feel her hand and think that she was right.  
  
"Okay," he whispered, sighing heavily.  
  
"Well, maybe she's not dating anybody ELSE because 'Koenma-sama' is..." Yusuke raised his hand. They expected the blue-haired ferry-girl to blush but all she did was shrug.  
  
"No, maybe Botan is just really, really busy with work." Kurama suggested, afraid that Yusuke's house and Yukina's talkative husband would be both roasted.  
  
"That's right, really, I have loads of work, Koenma-sama." Botan heaved a sigh. Hiei thought, she was right in doing that.  
  
"Well, maybe you could find somebody to date, you won't like being stuck in work."  
  
"Ehe. ehehe. no, I'm not looking." Botan replied, still holding Hiei's hand gently.  
  
***  
  
M.M.: you see!? It's incomplete. But I'll make a sequel or a next chapter, promise. 


	5. And Hiei was Never Right

--==**And Hiei was Never Right**==--  
  
Mikuni Fuyu  
  
(a.k.a. Miyuki Mikuni)  
  
M.M.: Hi. Well, you might hate the title, because we all love Hiei, but just R&R, an idea just dropped by my puny little mind, so please bear with me. This might be a short chapter but at least a twist occurs. It's partly angst but would end happy like all the other chapters. People had been giving me suggestions about how the others would know of their affair so I made up my OWN way of letting them know.  
  
===============================---*^_^*---- =====================================  
  
Botan stared at her slow steps that matched Hiei's. He was staring intently at his in the same way that she did. Their shoulder bumped occasionally, discussing how she should stop work for a while until her almost beginning cold eased. They kept on walking until Botan jumped and exclaimed,  
  
"Koenma-sama needs me for work!"  
  
"What? Again?!" he asked. She nodded,  
  
"Yes, I've quite forgotten about it, well... I got to go, I'll see you later!" she said desperately, and produced her oar.  
  
"You're being too busy lately."  
  
"Well, don't blame me for that." She said. He frowned,  
  
"Yeah, right, I should blame the two of you! You're being too busy lately!"  
  
"What!?" she exclaimed, and sneezed. She was getting dizzy. Hiei scowled more hatefully,  
  
"I've been thinking for the past few days of what you've been doing in Reikai with that Koenma, why you've been incredibly busy lately."  
  
"Would you stop thinking like that, you might as well ask Koenma of what I've been doing-"  
  
"Yes, and of course, when I did, he would also lie to me!"  
  
"Hiei, you're insane! I promise, I never tell lies to you!"  
  
"You took control of my feelings, I loved you, and you're betraying me-"  
  
"You don't even have proof, you're being an idiot!"  
  
"Yeah, you're making me!" Hiei finished and hopped his way from Botan. She sighed,  
  
"What's with him!?" She wanted to laugh, hardly believing that Hiei thought like that.  
  
***  
  
++the next day..  
  
"Botan? Ano... Botan?" Kurama tapped the blue headed ferry-girl seated on a park bench. She turned to see his green eyes and smiled,  
  
"Oh, hi... "  
  
"Well, I think I'll just drop by to say hi, I don't want Hiei to burn me, he doesn't want anybody to go near you..." he chuckled heartily. Botan sighed,  
  
"I don't think he will do that to you, he knows that you're honest to him, Kurama..." she said, patting the unoccupied portion of the bench. He sat down and sighed,  
  
"Well, yes, he trusts me, but you know what, he doesn't trust Koenma..."  
  
"What's with him, maybe he could understand if I put him in my shoes, then he will see how busy I am escorting souls..."  
  
"Yes, he does, but Hiei doesn't want to lose you. He loves you, and he already has you, doesn't want to lose grip on you. So you need to really make him understand that you're his. You know how possessive he is for his sister. I thought that he understood since then. He needs love. And he found it in you."  
  
"Well, I hope he believes that." Botan sighed, said a dull "I gotta go" to Kurama and mounted on her oar.  
  
***  
  
Hiei stared at his blue-haired ferry-girl soaring with her oar. After several seconds, she disappeared amongst the blue sky. He felt his heart throb. She was going to Koenma again. She was going to meet him and Hiei couldn't help but to think of what Koenma felt for her. She was so precious that he thought that everyone would want her and steal her. It was very hard having Botan, he thought. Like a precious gem in an imprudent hand. And he didn't want to lose her. So he decided... not to possess her at all. Because losing her hurt so much.  
  
He walked down the alley-way slowly as he stared down to the ground. He still couldn't stop wondering about Botan, where she was and what she was doing... or, he thought, what THEY might be doing. What if Koenma was taking his place at that moment? He thought the craziest thoughts, but no wonder, he was in love.  
  
He muffled as he stopped to breathe the caressing wind and felt the out of earshot atmosphere,  
  
"Why am I feeling this?"  
  
"Because, one, you love her. And two, you're over-acting and very possessive. And three, you don't know how to believe in her." a voice said softly. Hiei looked behind him and saw who he expected to see. Kurama was staring at him, not smiling, but seriously looking at him on the face and surely having stuff to say.  
  
"Hey, that's not my fault, never been like this before besides for my sister!" Hiei said defensively.  
  
"Well, you don't need to have experience, you just need understanding." Kurama argued as he crossed his arms sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well..." Hiei paused to think of an argument. Kurama smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you to think of it." And he walked away with a funny thought, "Why am I solving this for them?"  
  
Hiei thought, yes, he would say sorry to Botan for what he said, and how he made her feel. He went straight to Reikai that day to see her.  
  
He went to Koenma's office and looked for Koenma and Botan but he could find them nowhere. However, he sensed that they were there so he searched further. His eyes landed onto the floor and saw... them. Papers were scattered on the floor and there they were, Koenma above Botan's frozen body. Botan saw Hiei and noticed his expression and pushed Koenma. He was frozen as she was seconds ago.  
  
"Hiei, no... it's not what you think, I-"  
  
"Traitors..." Hiei muttered hoarsely. He felt like his world was crumbling. It hurt more than Yukina's wedding. Because in Yukina's wedding, there was a Botan to comfort him. But now, there was no Botan to do that... just a Botan to hate. To despise.  
  
"Hiei, no..." Botan tried to explain. But Hiei's anger didn't let her, and didn't even let Hiei control his feelings.  
  
"You lied to me... You made me believe..."  
  
"You're wrong, Hiei, we-"  
  
"You shouldn't have made me think you loved me... just to make me feel good... just to comfort me... you're more than wrong... you liar. I thought you'll always be the one to make me feel good. But you lied to me. You shouldn't have made me believe... that somebody damn and stupid cared for me." Hiei breathed hoarsely. He realized, he said too much, and he decided to finish it- he raised his palm to Botan and Koenma's direction; ready to burn her and Koenma to the last of their ashes. Koenma grew pale,  
  
"Hiei, no, please, no, we-"  
  
"YES, do it! Do it, kill me! Just kill me! Kill me now, and I know that after you find out what wrong you did, you couldn't take even the knowledge of the mistake that you did... Kill me!" Botan cried boldly. Hiei was abashed for a second. Botan was demanding him. He tried to keep his raised palm steady but it shook uncontrollably. He was going to kill Botan... never in his life did he even think that the thought of it would occur to him. And he knew... he couldn't do it. Botan's tearful face was falling into compassion and striking Hiei's heart as she always did. Her puppy eyes were always a victor over his heart, but her teary and sad eyes caught him and tugged his heart harder than ever. He almost exploded in seeing her cry, and almost couldn't take it... and he knew he couldn't even dare hurt her.  
  
"I couldn't," he said as his heart's insides thump painfully and he thought it would burst. "I couldn't."  
  
"Hiei, would you just try to understand!?" Botan walked closer to him and held his face with her two hands as if yelling at basketball. "It's not what you think!"  
  
"No need explaining, I'm not going to kill you." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Shut up, it's not what you thought, you have your senses, USE THEM!!!" Botan yelled in his ears. He closed his eyes calmly and walked away.  
  
***  
  
The next day, all were called to Yuusuke's. All went except Koenma, They were all smiling happily, except Botan and Hiei. Botan sat beside Shizuru, not daring to look at Hiei who felt all the same.  
  
Yusuuke was grinning widest among them all. Kuwabara was chuckling and toppling under the table. Shizuru rolled her eyes impatiently, and yelled,  
  
"Would you stop that, just tell us why you made me cancel my eating spree today JUST TO LAUGH AND GO NUTSO UNDER THAT TABLE!!!" She screamed her head off and threatened to beat up Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, keep cool, keep cool," Yuusuke snorted as he stood up and walked towards the TV set to open it. He inserted a tape into the video player and opened the television. Kuwabara almost popped his eyes out with the effort in stopping himself from laughing.  
  
"Okay, guys, watch this." Yuusuke wore a sniggering face. Keiko frowned warningly,  
  
"Wait, before you play that, are you sure I shouldn't give you this with what that tape contains?"  
  
"Hey, even the two of us don't know yet!" Kuwabara said beneath his palms, stopping the outburst.  
  
"What!? What if it's porn?" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Porn!? No! Unless you-" Kuwabara covered Yuusuke's mouth.  
  
"Hey, you're going to spoil the fun!"  
  
"Okay, okay, let's get this over with!!" Shizuru yelled, and the video was played. Botan was sweating. She stole glances at Hiei who didn't even care look at her, focusing at the TV screen. On the screen, to everyone's surprise, was a view from Koenma's office. Hiei frowned. He was reminded of yesterday.  
  
Koenma then appeared on the screen, sitting on his usual chair and snoring, his head on the table and obviously tired. Botan then came in from the door. Hiei's fury began to arouse and his hand was heating up. Botan stared at the screen, highly flabbergasted at what she was seeing.  
  
"Botan, you look good on TV!" Shizuru giggled as Yuusuke and Kuwabara laughed. Botan forced a smile, hiding all her feelings of mixed tension and thrill. She knew: that was taken yesterday, and would prove one thing that Hiei was about to see.  
  
On the screen, Koenma didn't see Botan enter, because he was sleeping. She was holding a heavy heap of papers. She bent down to put them down, but her nose itched, and with a flash, she sneezed. Koenma was awakened and he stood up, not giving Botan chance to dodge from bumping onto him. They both fell (Kurama rolled his eyes at seeing this) and the papers were scattered.  
  
Hiei then understood. It was as simple as a flourish and he even thought of killing both Koenma and Botan. He looked at Botan who was staring at her. He bowed his head in shame as the others watched him enter into scene on the TV. Everything was videotaped, and even his threat and Botan's bold arguments, and his silliness, and his threats which were now all playing before the others.  
  
"I... I didn't know." Shizuru's jaw dropped. She turned to Botan who nodded.  
  
"Well, he didn't want you to know."  
  
"I actually thought it was Botan and Koenma-" Kuwabara murmured.  
  
"Hiei, why didn't you tell us!?" Yuusuke started to smile. Hiei frowned at his shameful mistake and stood up. He walked up to Botan and knelt in front of her and looked at the ground,  
  
"Gomen ne," he said. Botan smiled, and didn't resist but clung to him and broke down into tears.  
  
"I- we..." Kuwabara stuttered as he smiled at Yuusuke,  
  
"We're heroes, buddy!!" they screamed at each other.  
  
"Yeah, thanks you taped it all or he would forever think I betrayed him..." Botan sniffed, half because of her tears and half because of her cold. Hiei held her and whispered,  
  
"I'm so sorry... I should have... should have used my senses."  
  
===============================---*^_^*---- =====================================  
  
M.M.: Hey, I'm through with it, did it take me so long? I was just so busy with home works, next time I'll make a story when somebody would get all- chaos because of these home works!! Home works for weekends, unbelievable! I'm so sorry if it took me so long. 


End file.
